<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i am just the planets by seadeepy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412687">i am just the planets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy'>seadeepy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Drabble Project [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Hurt James T. Kirk, M/M, Worried Spock (Star Trek), could be read as platonic if you squint, i'd tag this Emotionally Repressed Spock but that's just Regular Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock stays in the sickbay, even though it isn't logical.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk &amp; Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Drabble Project [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i am just the planets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!</p>
</blockquote><br/>You need to know two things about this drabble: (1) I have never seen an episode of TOS in my life, but I care about this ship so fuckin' much, and (2) if you think I'd miss a chance to mention Spock's heart is in his abdomen, you're goddamn wrong because that shit is hilarious.<p>Title is from "The Last of the Real Ones" by Fall Out Boy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is not logical to remain in the sickbay staring at Dr McCoy. Such attention can make others uncomfortable, or so it has been explained to Spock, and the last thing the doctor needs right now is a distraction.</p><p>Spock knows this, but he stands in the corner nevertheless, hands folded behind his back and tilted eyebrows drawn together. His heart pounds irregularly in his abdomen. There are more pressing medical matters than his arrhythmia, however: the captain is hurt. Kirk writhes on a bed nearby, pale and sweaty, and Spock can do nothing but stay here at his side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>